The Story Without a Title Yet
by BrittanyRae
Summary: Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy!

Untitled Part 1: Before The Fall of the Sank Kingdom

Written By BrittanyRae

_Relena Darlain/Peacecraft. Everyone knows my name but no one really knows **me**._

I'm Relena Peacecraft and guess what?! I'm a princess! I have a mommy and a daddy and a brother (his hair is messy) and a nurse lady with gray hair who worries a lot and there are also a lot of people who spend the day cleaning and cooking and boring stuff like that. We also have Pagan, he's old and wrinkly like a teddy bear, mommy calls him the butler. My parents are very busy what with all their boring grown up work so they don't have very much time to play with me and my big brother Millardo. That's okay though because Millardo is the best big brother in the whole world! Sometimes Millardo is busy doing schoolwork and learning how to use a shiny sword.Pagan teaches him that, they call it fencing.I think that's silly because nothing they do or use is anything like a fence. Oh well! Mommy and Daddy and Pagan call me Lena. Everyone else calls me Missy Relena even though I tell them not to. Millardo has his own special name for me. He calls me Rotini because when Mommy and Daddy first told him my name he thought they said Rotini and as Mommy and Daddy say, "it just stuck." I live in a really really really big house. Daddy says that it's a palace. I have my own room and a toy room and there are a lot of other rooms in the palace. Sometimes I get lost when I'm walking around but Pagan always finds me. Actually I'm not really supposed to go off by myself but Nursey is always so worrisome and fussy that I decide to run away. Nursey tries to get me to wear pink frilly outfits but I don't like them. I like simpler outfits that I can run and play in! Besides I like the color purple _not_ pink! There are some good things about living in a really really really big house too. Like hide-and-seek! I like playing hide-and-seek with Millardo and Nursey. Me and Millardo go hide and Nursey has to come find us. She never does though; Pagan always comes and finds us and tells us to go and tell Nursey we're sorry for scaring her. It's not our fault that Nursey isn't good at hide-and-seek and that she can't find us. That's okay though because we have fun anyway and I know Pagan isn't upset really. I can see him laughing in his eyes like Daddy did the time I helped the Cookie make cake. Cookie was busy and told me to put in sugar but I couldn't tell what was the sugar so I just grabbed the blue container (it was shaped like a tall circle except that the top and bottom were flat, Millardo calls those cylinders). Later when Cookie served the cake to Mommy and Daddy and their guests (mommy and daddy have guests come over a lot. Most of the time they're dressed in stuffy suits and fancy dresses. Pagan calls them diplomats and politicians). Each of them got a piece and the one Daddy called Mister Jacobs took the first bite and he made such a funny face! Soon everyone took a bite and they all made funny faces too! Then my mommy and daddy told me to bring them the container of stuff I put in so I did. Then they told me I'd put in **salt** instead of **sugar**. Then the diplomats and politicians laughed and Mommy smiled and daddy's eyes laughed and soon everyone was laughing and daddy scooped me up and gave me a big hug and tickled me with his beard. Millardo is 6 years old and I'm 2 years old. For my birthday when I turned 2 he got me a teddy bear. It's brown and fuzzy and it has a red bow around its neck. I named it George because I couldn't think up any other names (besides it looks like a George). I take George with me everywhere! Yesterday a little Prince boy from some place far away came to visit. His name was William Carnelian but he said to call him Billy. I asked him why call him Billy? There's no B or in William, right? And he said because that was the nickname for people named William. Then I said I thought it should be Will or Willi not Bill or Billy. Then I asked him if he was a Billy Goat (you know like in Billy Goat's Gruff) and he got mad at me and pulled my hair. It really hurt and then I got mad at him so I kicked him in the leg (even though Mommy and Daddy say fighting is bad). Pretty soon he and his Mommy and Daddy went home. I'm glad they live really far away and I hope they don't come back. His Mommy smelled like fish. Sometimes at dinner we have Brussels sprouts. I don't like Brussels sprouts so I always sneak them under the table to the dog. Our doggie's name is Trisca. Millardo's nice though, sometimes he slips me candies under the table when we have something I don't like. Uh oh! Nursey is calling me for bedtime. I don't like bedtime. Nursey makes me put on a nightgown even though I like my footy pajamas better (I always change after she leaves). Then she reads me a story but she skips words to make go faster. Then she makes me take some Vitamins and drink a glass of warm milk. I don't like warm milk! I better go so Nursey doesn't tell Daddy I'm being a bad girl.Goodnight!

I'm scared! I was sleeping in my bed hugging my teddy bear when all of a sudden Millardo came in looking worried and woke me up. His face was really pale so I thought maybe he was sick. Then he told me that the house was on fire and he grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the door. I could hear Mommy screaming and daddy shouting mean things I've never heard him say before. The cleaning and cooking peoples were running everywhere. Millardo handed me to one of them and that one carried me outside. There were people I'd never seen before running around and shooting and killing and there was so much blood and fire! And there was this sound of an evil person laughing (you know like the bad peoples in stories and movies). The servant person hid me under a tree and than ran back to the house. Everybody's gone. I can't find anyone outside and it's dark and scary. I can't hear Mommy screaming or Daddy shouting. I think the bad people killed them. I think that these peoples who are burning and shooting and killing are the terrorist peoples I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about. It's cold out here and I'm scared and my eyes hurt from the smoke that' s drifting this way from the house. Where is everyone? What's going to happen to me? Where are Millardo and Pagan and Nursey? I wish none of this had ever happened! I just want to wake up and realize it was all a bad dream. 

*******Narrator's POV*******

Relena lay down on the cold ground hugging her bear and cried herself to sleep, hidden from the terrorists by the large tree. It had begun to rain but the tree branches kept her dry while the rain put out the fire. While she slept Pagan took her to the home of Vice Foreign Minister Darlain and his wife, two very close friends of the Peacecrafts. He left her on the doorstep with a note explaining what happened and then left.In the morning Mr. Darlain opened the door to leave for work and found Relena lying there asleep. He took her inside and laid her down in a bed in the guest room. Then he showed his wife the note. Te Darlains decided to take care of and raise Relena since they had no children of there own. While Relena slept her mind erased itself of all memory of the tragic events of the nights and of the Peacecrafts. She only knew that she was two-year-old Relena who loved her mother, father, and her teddy bear George. She had forgotten everything that tied her to her previous life. 

Author's Note: That was part one of my untitled story. The next part, Life With the Darlains. Needless to say it will take much longer. If you have any suggestions I 'd be happy to hear them (especially if you have an idea for a title). Don't forget to review! 

Email: [brittanyrae01@yahoo.com][1]

[raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

Website: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][3]

Thanks a ton!

~BrittanyRae

   [1]: mailto:brittanyrae01@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [3]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



End file.
